


EVER AFTER (WORKING TITLE)

by scots_rock



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drug Abuse, M/M, Music AU, My First Work in This Fandom, Pain Killers, Rockstar AU, rockstar - Freeform, shoulder pains, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scots_rock/pseuds/scots_rock
Summary: A story in which two lives of two very different persons cross each other, in which two souls meet, and in which one tries to save the other.





	1. Chapter 1 - A Boy Can Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Rockstar AU  
> My first Free! long-story. I have written a bunch of drabbles and RPs in this fandom but never before a monster. So, here goes nothing. XD  
> Why SouGisa? 'Cuz I absolutely adore this pairing, it is one of my favorites, I fell in love with it doing RP stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Word count: 1.185  
> A/N: Song lyrics are inspired by a lot of songs I listen to on a daily basis. :)

This is it. This is really happening.

 

He’s in the front row, the people behind him pushing him forward even more, like he is being carried by the masses toward the stage.

 

The stage where _he_ stands.

 

Nagisa’s eyes are fixed on the man in front of him, are following _his_ every movement. The swing of a hip. The gesture of a hand. The shake of _his_ head. _His_ hair whirls around him, eyes closed, completely lost in the moment.

 

It’s the end of a long night, at least for Nagisa it is. A night he wishes would never come to an end. He wants to stay in this hall with _him_ forever, watching _him_ perform forever, listening to _his_ songs forever. Everything about tonight is perfect. _His_ voice is better than ever before, angelic, mesmerizing.

 

It’s their last song, and it’s also a new one. Nagisa’s eyes widen in surprise. He has heard about them working on new material, but he would never even have dreamed of witnessing a new song being performed by _him_ for the first time, on a night like this, where he is there, right there with _him_. The song was written by the entire band, though Nagisa knows that _he_ had probably worked the hardest. He knows this from watching every interview, reading every article, paying attention to details, like _his_ tired eyes. Tired and exhausted eyes while the rest of the band members look cheerful and awake. _He_ puts _his_ heart and soul into _his_ work, _his_ songs, and Nagisa cherishes this so very much.

 

Suddenly, Nagisa is being pulled up the stage. His hand has been taken, gripped tightly, and he looks into friendly, teal eyes. They look back at him, focusing on him alone, staring into the depths of his soul. He is standing on the stage now. Right next to _him_. And _he_ is still looking at Nagisa, mouthing words that Nagisa cannot understand due to the crowd’s screaming and yelling.

 

“...for you.”

 

_The song is for you._

 

Nagisa is sure that his face resembles a tomato right now. His cheeks are burning hot, always a sign that he is blushing violently. _He_ is talking to Nagisa. To him, a mere fan. A nobody. And the new song… it’s for Nagisa. He cannot believe what he is hearing.

 

It has become very quiet all of a sudden, the crowd has stopped screaming, it has vanished entirely. There is just _him_ , and Nagisa, and this beautiful song.

 

_You’re my lifeline_

_I would be dead_

_If it wasn’t for you_

_You reach out_

_I touch your hand_

 

_Where have you been_

_All my life I’ve been searching_

_Were you hiding?_

_Were you invisible?_

_You’re here now_

_You’re here with me_

 

_You guide me through the night_

_You guide me through my life_

_You’re my lifeline_

_You keep me breathing and alive_

_I keep on living and survive_

_You’re my lifeline_

 

_You’re my lifeline…_

 

_...my lifeline…_

 

_...lifeline…_

 

“...gisa..”

 

A voice calling him.

 

“Nagisa.”

 

He knows this voice.

 

“Nagisa!”

 

Nagisa wakes up with a jerk. He loses balance, falls off his bed, still hugging his pillow, and his head hits the ground with a loud THUMP.

 

“Nagisa, wake up! We are going to be late because of you! And you know how I hate being late! Come on! Hurry up! Get dressed! Breakfast is ready! I swear to God, Nagisa, if I get to do scut on the first day of my internship I will personally rip you apart – at least I will then see some blood and will have something to sow back together. I cannot believe you! You shouldn’t have gone to that concert last night! I told you…”

 

Rei’s rant continues even after he is already out of earshot. Nagisa blinks several times, sleepily straightens up, kneeling in front of his bed, and looks at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 4:04 am. They are supposed to be at the hospital at 5. Not good. He jumps up, grabs the stack of clothes that he prepared the evening before and rushes to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth, his mind wanders off to that beautiful dream he had last night. Which was so rudely interrupted by his room mate.

 

He saw Yamazaki Sousuke. He stood with him on the stage. He was so close.

 

Nagisa sighs. That dream was very different from the actual events that happened last night. He was squished together by screeching fans from every side. He wasn’t able to see anything, being only 5’5” tall. Or small for that matter. He would have given anything to just catch a glimpse of Yamazaki Sousuke on that stage, in all his beauty and glory, singing all of Nagisa’s favorite songs live. But instead he was forced to watch the complete concert on the huge screen that was positioned right above the stage. Well, at least he was in the same room with his idol. With about 30 000 other people.

 

“NAGISA! HURRY UP!”

 

Yes, he knows they have less than 40 minutes to get to work. However, with a bit of luck they will make it just in time. Nagisa runs down the stairs, pours his morning coffee into a thermo cup, takes two pieces of his share of Tamagoyaki into his mouth while the rest disappears into a small bento box. Rei watches him, amazed by his sudden increase of speed, and almost forgets to follow him to the hallway.

 

“Come on, Rei-chan! We’ll be late because of your daydreaming!”, Nagisa shouts, sticking out his tongue cheekily.

 

By the time they are on the train to the hospital, Rei is deeply engrossed in a book about brain functions, so that Nagisa can focus on his own morning ritual. He puts in his ear buds, scrolls though the playlist on his phone, looking for that one certain song. It’s a shitty recording from last night, with a bunch of teeny and fangirl screaming, however, Nagisa is very happy that he managed to record **SHARK** ’s newest song. And if Nagisa closes his eyes, and numbs out the screams, he feels like he is back there. In that dream. Standing with Sousuke on the stage.

 

_You’re my lifeline_

_I would be dead_

_If it wasn’t for you_

 

_You guide me through the night_

_You guide me through my life_

_You’re my lifeline_

_You keep me breathing and alive_

_I keep on living and survive_

_You’re my lifeline_

 

Nagisa promises himself that during their next tour he is going to arrive a whole day early, and he is going to camp out in front of the arena, and he is going to be the first inside the arena, and he is going to stand in the first row, and he is going to watch Sousuke perform in person and not on some screen. And maybe, if he’s lucky and fate is on his side, he will get the chance to talk to Sousuke after the concert. Which is probably never going to happen, but oh, what the hell…

 

A boy can dream.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Word count:  
> A/N: None yet.

Warnings: None  
Word count:  
A/N: None yet.


End file.
